demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
Iggy Koopa - insane! Larry Koopa - Pure hart! - Part 5
With Princess Peach at his side, Mario set out once again, bound for adventure. This time, our heroes were tasked with finding the mysterious charmer, Izzy Koopa. If Iggy was right, then Izzy Koopa was the key to finding the next Pure Hart. Never one to flinch from danger, They set out to find Izzy's mysterious mansion. But little did he know, the evil works of dastardly Iggy Koopa awaited at every turn... Gloam Valley The stage gets drawn out, then Larry Koopa and the others emerge from the door! Tippi: The Pure Hart is somewhere up ahead... Yes, it must be... But it could be a ways... Tippi: Let's go... Larry Koopa nods. They explore the gloomy valley... Larry Koopa: AHH! GLOAM!!!! Lemmy Koopa: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Wendy Koopa: LARRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Wendy Koopa picks Larry Koopa up and passes the gloam with no hassle.) Ludwig von Koopa: OOH! A DOOR! They all go in it. Iggy Kuppa: GO AWAY! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! AND ALSO, DIE IN MERLE'S MANSION! Ludwig von Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Iggy Kuppa: You rip off of me! You constantly get ALL your ideas from other Koopa's looks! Lemmy Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Iggy Kuppa: getlost,bluemohawk. Larry Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WENDIE O KOOPA. COMES! Iggy Kuppa: HOT KOOPALING, DETECTED!!! Wendy Koopa: WOAH! Iggy Kuppa: ...............................................WANNA GO OUT!? Wendy Koopa: No, i'm going to Izzy Koopa's ugly mansion that's probably haunted! Iggy Kuppa: WANNA HAVE SEX!? Wendy Koopa: Uh oh... Iggy Kuppa: COME ON! IT ONLY TAKES 10 TO 20 MINUTES! Wendy Koopa: NO! Iggy Kuppa: But you're hot... Wendy Koopa: But I'm already married to Thoreau! Iggy Kuppa: Visit me, I'll always be here! I'm the only one who lives in this dumb valley! Wendy Koopa: Why? Iggy Kuppa: Because... Iggy Kuppa: because the jiffy pop leader burned the original land, yellav maolg, down. I was the only survivor. I came out, severely burned, went to the Sammer's Kingdom hospital, got fixed up, and then ;Iggy Kuppa; rebuilt it. Except it has more... Gloam in it... Wendy Koopa: OH! THAT'S SAD! Iggy Kuppa: I know... Wendy Koopa: SORRY, I GOTTA GO! ...and eventually Larry Koopa enters a pipe. This leads to what appears to be an empty room. Tippi: This room... There's something about this room... Thoreau: WHAT!? That it has something in it!? Tippi: Shutthehellup, Thoreau! This makes a pipe appear, which he takes down into another room. He defeats an enemy in that room, then a big chest appears. He examines the chest, and it opens. Larry Koopa: ? : OH NO... Thoreau: OH YES...]] Boomer appears, and Tippi pretends to die. Boomer: Good vibes! Them vibes set off my blow-stuff-up sensors! You like explodin'? Sss-POW! I ain't sensed real good blow-stuff-up vibes in... 2 days! Sss-POOOM! I gotta check those vibes out a little more close-like! Sss-CRAAAACK! Boomer: Check it out: just answer a couple questions real quick. Sss-BLAAAAM! Larry Koopa points to himself. Boomer: OK, sss-BOOOOM? Here we go, sss-BWAMMO! Tippi: Who is the annoying BUMMER sooner? Thoreau is! Thoreau: HEY! Boomer: You stay up wonderin' if anyone ever gives presents TO Santa Claus. Tippi: DON'T- Larry Koopa: NO! Tippi: ...answer him... Boomer: For some reason, you clean your room before a test. Tippi: YES! Larry Koopa: NO! Thoreau: NO! Ludwig von Koopa: YES. Lemmy Koopa: REPEAT THAT!? Wendy Koopa: ABSOLUTELY NOT! Carrie: When someone says, "Let's just be friends," you think, "Yeah, whatever." : I HEARD DAT.]] Larry Koopa: EH? Tippi: *GASP* CARRY UNDERWOOD!? Boomer: You just recognized I took the name of Carrie in the previous question. Larry Koopa: WHA!? Thoreau: DO THAT AGAIN! Tippi: CONT BLECK, KILL HIM!!! Boomer: You don't really understand why I'm askin' you all these weird questions. : YEAH, I DON'T!]] Lemmy Koopa: TRUER THAN TRUE. Boomer: You think shoppin' online is a wonderful and magical experience. shops online, and she "Carries" stuff (and yes, Thoreau HATES it.)]] Tippi and Wendy Koopa: YES! Thoreau: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.... Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa: nope! Boomer: You once put on a shirt inside out but didn't bother reversin' it before goin' out. Tippi: I'M A BUTTERFLY! EVERYONE ELSE (except Thoreau): NO! Thoreau: I... Boomer: You wanna be sleepin' when you're awake, but when you're tired, you wanna wake up. !!!]] Thoreau: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Tippi: SHADDAP, Thoreau! Carrie: You're gettin' real tired of these questions. Tippi: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. Larry Koopa: YOUR NAME GLITCHED AGAIN, BUMMER SOONER! Boomer: Got it, got it, GOT IT! SSSS-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! You got some tasty vibes! Ssss-BLAM! My mind's made up now! Ssss-BLAPPOW! You guys...are worthy of my power! (Joins Larry Koopa) joins you!]] The dumb Thoreau-like Pixl named Boomer became your friend! Use Boomer's power to blow up foes and destroy blocks with Roy Orbison's face on them! When you want to switch Pixls, just go to the Pixls menu and pick another one! Boomer: Each second explodes into the next! Ssss-BAMMO! Bombs away! Ssss-BOOOOM! Tippi: I hate you now. Using Boomer's help, Mario and the others go through more areas of the valley, eventually hitting a switch. This causes a rumble! Tippi: That was awfully rumbly... Something must have happened outside... Soon after, Larry Koopa comes to the star block and ends the chapter by hitting it. Tricks, Treats, TRAPS! On the far side of a beast-ridden swamp, The Koopalings found an imposing residence. "This must be Merlee's Mansion!" squealed Wendy Koopa with glee. If our friends could only find the Pure Hart quickly, their quest here would end. But when has fate ever set Larry on such a simple path? Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merlee's Mansion... 'Izzy Koopa's' Mansion Larry Koopa and the others enter the mansion, and in the second room they find a weird lady Lady: Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion! Lady: I'm Izzy Koopa's handmaid. My name's Luiga! But you can call me Luigakins if you want! You're here to see Lady Izzy Koopa, aren't you? Larry Koopa: Yes, and watch this hilarious video definitely not about Dashell and Tippi hearing Cudge say a bad word! !!!]] Luiga: How super for you making a video without Carrie or Dottie in it! Well, Lady Merlee is on the second floor, in the farthest room. Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen... DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE! Enjoy your visit, OK? Larry Koopa goes into the room Luiga told him to go into, but all it ultimately led him to was a trap, where a ceiling fell down with spikes on it. Ludwig von Koopa: I DON'T WANNA DIE! Wendie O Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! After making it through this room, they return to Luiga. Luiga: Hm? Lady Izzy wasn't in the room I directed you to? Larry Koopa: I saw nothing related to Izzy Koopa!!! Luiga: Oh, jeepers... Luigakins, you deserve a good spanking! Why must you be so silly?! Lady Merlee must be in the CLOSEST room on the first floor! Yes, of COURSE! Please head in and go all the way to the back! He heads into that room, only to find another trap! He returns to Luiga. Larry Koopa: Why are you so dumb? Luiga: You can't find Lady Merlee? Gee whiz, that's a real head-scratcher, huh? I KNOW Lady Merlee is somewhere in the mansion. Look wherever you can! Larry Koopa unlocks a door with a chain attached to the lock, which ties up a monster. The monster breaks loose. Monster: GwwAARGH! It heads towards Luiga. Luiga: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! She runs away. Tippi: I wonder why that savage thing went straight for her and paid us no mind... I'd like to think we look rather tasty... What do you suppose it means? Thoreau: TIME FOR YOU TO SHADDAP. Tippi: This mansion is quite odd... I feel certain it holds many secrets... (And Cudge's hilarious secret, involving him saying a bad word.) Larry Koopa hits the star block he comes to, ending this chapter. Breaking the Bank! Larry Koopa and his friends kept up their search, delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked, though, they found no sign of Izzy Koopa. Where was this mysterious woman? "Ah, maybe...this way..." So said Tippi, trying to sense the Pure Hart's location... With dread dangling like a broken chandelier, our heroes hurried through corridors... Izzy Koopa's Mansion As Larry Koopa heads forward, he finds a coin block with a vase perched on top of it. He jumps and gets a coin out of the block, breaking the vase in the process. Luiga then screams. Luiga: MARIO ATTACKS! She runs up to Larry Koopa. Luiga: Mario broke it! You broke my most favoritest vase! Larry Koopa: Excuse me, but; Luiga: DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAARGH! Oh, you'll pay for that! Yes, you will... I'll have you know that that vase cost 1,000,000 Rubees... Tippi: Rupees? Luiga: RUBEES! Larry Koopa: Rubies? Luiga: RUBEES! Lemmy Koopa: Tippy and Count Bleck? Luiga: RUBEES! So hand over that money! Now! Or you're DONE FOR!!! Larry Koopa: No! Tippi: Rupees? Oh, I don't believe Larry Koopa "Carries" any of that particular currency... I don't suppose those are anything like coins, are they? Luiga: Coins?! No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants! I SPIT on your coins, Cudge, Dottie, Carrie, and Tiptron stuff! ...So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any Rubees at all?! Larry Koopa: Nope. Luiga: Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off, then! Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR! She goes to walk off. Luiga: Yes, so, you can earn Rubees in the generator room on the top floor. Once you earn 1,000,000 Rubees, you come pay it off in the room at the back. You can also check the balance of your debt there. So! Get to work, servants! Luiga runs off The Koopalings are now saddled with a 1,000,000-Rubee debt! WHOA! Larry Koopa heads upstairs and enters the first door, where he finds some prisoners hitting some blocks, and a warden. Warden #1: JUMP, LITTLE FLEAS! The warden is shown. Warden #1: Work those skinny little flea legs! Unh! Make it burn! Jump like you mean it! Boss Luiga hates the dark like she hates brussels sprouts! So WORK IT! MOOOORE POWER! Larry Koopa goes and speaks with the warden! Warden #1: Yeah, this is the generator room. Hit blocks, make energy, earn Rubees! Unh! Rubees make the world go up, down, 'round and 'round! You wanna work here too? Larry Koopa: Yes... Warden #1: Unh! LOVE the energy, kid! Just find an unused block and jump like you mean it! Another day, another Rubee! Unh! Rubees are life! Unh! Jump! Rubee! Jump! Rubee! When you're done jumping, come talk to me. I'll tell you how many Rubees you earned. Oh! And watch out for our "motivational sparks" that travel along the floor! Larry Koopa gets a bunch of Rubees. Warden #1: Want your Rubees, do you, little flea? Well, fine. For your utterly average work, here's an average sum of Rubees. Tippi: RUPEES!? Once Larry Koopa gets 100 Rubees, he goes to the lower floor and enters the door farthest to the left. Inside is a prisoner. Prisoner #1: Hey, new gerbil. You wanna learn a little secret? Yeah, I betcha you do... Just slip me 100 Rubees. I'll tell ya somethin' good. Honest. It's prime info. Larry Koopa: Okay. Prisoner #1: Your mom taught you to trust strangers, huh? Yeah, solid parenting, right there. Well, turns out she was a smart cookie. I'm gonna give you the VIP room passcode. The secret code is... 5963! What good is it? That's a secret! Duh! Just remember 5963, gerbil. Thank me later. Larry Koopa uses this passcode to get into a secret room, where more prisoners are getting Rubees by running on wheels like a hamster. Warden #2: RUN, GERBILS! Warden #2: 'Round and 'round and 'round she goes! When I'll retire, nobody knows! Big Boss Luiga hates the dark more than old ham! So move those gerbil legs! POOOOOOWERRRR UUUUUUUP! Larry Koopa: Warden? Warden #2: This is the VIP generator room. Run in a wheel, make volts, earn some cash! Yeah, major upgrade from that other room! You'll earn crazy Rubees in here! Unh! So, a new gerbil, huh... Hungry for Rubees, gerbil? You wanna work here? Lemmy Koopa: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! Warden #2: Great, great, just hang on for one second for me... MOOOOOVE, GERBILS! MOVE! Y'know, sometimes I wonder why I do this...but it's simple: work is fun! You ready? Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and the others: YES! Warden #2: Good answer! Now get in there, gerbil! MOVE! The warden opens the empty wheel, and Larry Koopa jumps in. It then closes, and Larry Koopa begins running to the right to make the wheel roll. When he stops... Warden #2: Awwww, what's the matter? Tuckered out, little gerbil? Warden #2: You call that working, gerbil? Me, I call that a miserable excuse for labor. I guess you still have some pay coming, though. C'mere. Nibble a few Rubees, gerbil. She opens the wheel and gives Larry Koopa his earned Rubees. Warden #2: Hmmm... I wouldn't call you the star of all gerbil-kind, but that wasn't too shabby. C'mere. It's not exactly a gerbil banquet of Rubees, but it's nothing to sneeze at. Later... Warden #2: Whooo! You're just a little scamperer, aren't you? That's what I call a can-do gerbil! You ought to try out for the annual Gerbilympics, y'know? You could win medals! We reward scampering like that around here! C'mere for your payoff, Super Gerbil! Larry Koopa gets a bunch of Rubees... Later... Thoreau: ..................... Tippi: CONT BLECK! hehehe... CONT BLECK! Thoreau: Shut up! Tippi: LOOK! A CHEST THAT I CAN BREAK! Thoreau: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Boomer: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, Thorea- Larry Koopa: ? Tippi: Who the hell might that be? Thoreau: Your mother! Tippi: SHUT THE HELL UP, Thorea- Slim comes out. : CUZ I DOOOOOOOO!]] SLim: So, do ya know the secret, pard? Well? Do ya? Iffen you close yer peepers...and imagine real hard...that the world's gone... Why, it's just about the biggest dern thrill ever! Slim: WHUH-HUH?! My senses are tellin' me that you're the hero! Whoa... Hey, welcome, pard. Got some bad news, though. Looks to me like yer a bit lackin' in thrills. I can't give my power to anyone who's too skinny in the thrills department. So here's what we do, pard! I'll recharge yer thrill gauge over the next ten seconds! Slim: You ready? Here goes! Slim: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! Slim: TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Koopalings, Tippi, Boomer, and Thoreau fall asleep due to how annoying Slim is. Slim: THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Slim: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Slim: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR! Slim: SEVENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Slim: THREE-POINT-ONE-FOOOUR! Slim: ONE MARZIIIIIIIIIIIILION! Slim: TENNNNN! They wake up. Slim: Now yer all chargified, pard! Yepper, now you've got yer thrills! Now remember, we Pixls got loads of power, so you'd best be real careful with us! We had a little dustup with them Ancients 2 days ago...but we're pards now. So let's go have us some thrills, huh?! C'mon! is now your PARD! You can use Slim's power to turn sideways and avoid traps or enemies! And when you're sideways you won't take damage...as long as you stay still!]] Slim: So now ya now the secret, huh, pard? Don't ya? Playin' hide-an'-seek is the biggest thrill you can find! You oughta try it! Larry Koopa goes back to the prisoner room he was at earlier, and finds a hidden prisoner in 3D. Prisoner #2: Fine timing, friend of mine! I just got hold of some verrry delectable info! You're timely, so it's yours! I was gonna charge 10,001 Rubees, but for you...10,000! Sound good? - Sure... - No way! - Iggy Koopa! Larry Koopa: Sure! Prisoner #2: Thanks, buddy of mine! Listen, and listen good. Luiga was napping, OK? And I heard her start sleeptalking... And she whispered... 41262816... Think it's her boyfriend's phone number or something? With this new passcode, Mario finds a hidden passage on the top floor near the prisoner's room. He finds a hidden ladder which leads to two electrical barriers. He uses Slim to get past the barriers, then he uses the passcode he discovered on the door to unlock it. It holds 1,000,000 Rubees. You got 1,000,000 Rubees! Tippi: Aww, thought it was Rupees! Larry Koopa now goes to the door at the bottom-right corner of the room. Luiga: Oh, hi there! Big welcome! So happy to have you here at Rubee Savings and Loan! Larry Koopa: Hi! Luiga: First off, THANKS for taking out a special Rubee loan! Now, what can I do for you? - Pay off some Rubees! - Check my balance! - Dropping in for kicks! - You're cute! - Tippi and Count Bleck! - Iggy Koopa! - Carrie is not Tippi or Cont Bleck! idiot. - Cudge says a bad word! - Dimento, Charming Magician! Larry Koopa: WHAT A THEME! Tippi: Pay off some Rupees! The Koopalings, Thoreau, and Boomer: HEY, IT'S RUBEES! Stupid Butterfly... Tippi: cont bleck... Luiga: Super! Let me just take all those Rubees off your hands! There you go! When he pays all 1,000,000... Luiga: Well, thank you SO much for paying off your Rubee loan in...full... ...? *shocked* WHAAAAT?! How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?! That's not supposed to happen! Nooo... You've broken my wonderful curse! She floats up in the air. Luiga: NYAAAAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luiga: Aaaaaaaa...... Luiga explodes into millions of pieces, then a star block appears! Tippi: Super Maria 2! Tippi: So, that young wimp put a curse on this mansion, then... But who was she, really? I'm worried about Izzy Koopa... We must hurry to her aid... Larry Koopa: Yep! Thoreau: According to Google, it's Iggy Koopa, not Izzy Koopa! He goes inside the cage the star block is in using Slim. He hits it to end the chapter! Chapter 2-4: The Basement Face-off The mysterious handmaid Luiga disappeared in a bizarre explosion... What exactly was her plan, and why did she try to enslave Larry Koopa and friends? After the incident, Wendy Koopa noticed stairs going down. "Here we go!" she said. "I wonder if Izzy Koopa is down here?" thought our heroes as they traded worried glances... The two solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow. Merlee's Mansion Tippi: The Pure Hart is near... I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here... Larry Koopa: YEP! Voice: Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me! Larry Koopa: ? Izzy's spirit appears Izzy Koopa: Beautiful, mysterious Izzy! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see! So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something's amiss. An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, mazelike rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell... And...if you do, take care... For...your eyes...may err... Trust nothing...foul...or fair... She starts to fade out. Izzy Koopa: No... I cannot...last... My power...is...fading...fast... The distance...is...too...vast... Are...you...ready to find me? Beware... if you do, I plea... ... .. ... .. . . .. .... .. ... . ..... .. .... .. . . . .. . . .. .... . . She fades out. Tippi: She's gone... Was that apparition really Merlee? Why do you suppose she was telling us to be so careful when we find her? Larry Koopa goes through the basement, and through a maze of doors. Eventually he ends up finding Izzy Koopa (again). Izzy Koopa: Ahh, yes, how very nice... Thanks for coming! Thank you twice! Larry notices her! Izzy Koopa: Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see... It's me, Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought... And I knew that soon I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee hee! Larry Koopa walks up to her and responds! Tippi: We've come seeking the Pure Heart... Izzy Koopa: Oh, yes, of course, I know! The Pure Heart for The Koopalings! Larry Koopa: Yep! Izzy Koopa: For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart. Mmm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10,000,000 Rubees! Tippi: RUPEES! You Thoreau! Izzy Koopa: Quite a bargain, you agree? So, folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear! Larry Koopa: NO! Izzy Koopa: If you lack the Rubees now, a smallish loan I could allow. You can work it off somehow. Just sign here, my dear... Larry Koopa: NO! Izzy Koopa: ...OK, here's what we'll do. Have I got a deal for you! Sign up for a loan, and boom! A free gift! Away with gloom! A Super Mega Ultra Shroom! Just sign here, my dear... Larry Koopa: NEVER! Izzy Koopa: Ugh, fine, you bargain hard, I'll also throw in the Carry Diaries! Isn't that so nice of me? I'm the best, don't you see? Here, dear, sign and cheer... Larry Koopa: NO! Izzy Koopa: NYAAAH! Idiots, the lot of you! Turning down such a coup! None of you have a clue! Here it is: your last shot! Sign right now, on the dot! Larry Koopa: NO! Izzy Koopa: Good choice, for my sake... This Merlee's a total fake... Listen not! She is a snake! She disappears. Izzy Koopa fake: Mimimimimimimimimimimi... No point in trying to fool anyone now... She turns into Luiga. Luiga: Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Izzy Koopa impostor... She's actually the faithful servant of Iggy Koopa, master impersonator Luiga! Golly, I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but...TOO BAD! Luiga jumps. Luiga: Oh, you want to make things ugly, huh? Well, that's super. Let's get ugly. Luiga: TRUE LUIGA, COME FORTH! The area rumbles, then her head snaps and spins around. She turns into a big spider! Luiga: Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi... Tippi: YUCK! Izzy Koopa appears. Izzy Koopa: Please, my friends, beware. A barrier protects her there. In fact, it's everywhere. I think attacks may well be useless against such as she. Tippi: Attacks won't work? Ugh... What shall we do? Luiga: MIMIMIMIMI! Izzy Koopa: I must suggest you flee. Come and find the real me. I am hiding, look and see! If you can, my magic may weaken her and win the day! Hurry, hurry, don't delay! Larry Koopa goes through more of the basement, while avoiding the spider form of Mimi. He eventually enters a female's bathroom, and opens one of the stalls, which contains Izzy Koopa... inside a toilet! CONT BLECK! Izzy Koopa: Hee hee hee hee hee! Larry Koopa is confused, then she comes out of the toilet. Izzy Koopa: Hee hee hee hee hee! Found me! The real Izzy! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought... She jumps off and exits the stall. Tippi: The real Izzy? Truly? In a place like this? Izzy Koopa: I'm afraid that Luiga freak was too robust, and I too weak... The Pure Hart I quickly took and hid where she would never look... But now you're here; hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Luiga pays... You and I can now join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: now let's power up! Larry Koopa: Yep! Voice: Ooh, I don't think so... Luiga enters the room in her spider form. IZZY KOOPA: LUIGI GIRL!!! Luiga walks toward Izzy, as an Iggy (or Lemmy Koopa, JERKS.) flashes on the screen repeatedly. [Izzy Koopa: Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi... 2 IZZY KOOPAS. Izzy Koopa: Stop pretending to be me! Everyone knows you are Mimi! Come on, friends! Attack! We can drive her back! Iffy Koopa: What is this you talk about? You're the faker! And a lout! Don't be fooled by her act! Get her now! Now! Attack! Izzy Koopa: It's me! The real Izzy! Iffy Koopa: No, it's me! The true Izzy! The first one turns to Mario. Izzy Koopa: Look at us very closely. One of us has real beauty...and one is fake as can be. Iffy Koopa: Oh, please, you make me gag. I am hot; no need to brag. And you... Well, you're a hag. Iggy Koopa: Grrr! What a fib-maker! You're such a fake faker! Izzy Koopa: Oh, now, come off it, dear! You're a dog from eye to ear! And your breath reeks, I fear. Iffy Koopa: *quietly* BIG PIG! Iggy Koopa: *quietly* CHOW COW! They start fighting, but eventually stop. Izzy Koopa: This is going nowhere, see... Let's let them pick an Izzy and settle it; do you agree? Larry Koopa: yep! Iffy Koopa: Sounds like a good thought. 'Cause I'm the real me (hot) and you really aren't (not). Izzy Koopa: Hee hee hee hee hee... Oh, how much do you amuse! You're a fake! You will lose! Iggy Koopa: Hee hee hee hee hee... You're fake, you stupid fake! We all know you're the snake! All three: IT'S ON, CON! A quiz arena appears. Computer: IIIIIIIT'S the 66th Annual..."That's My Iggy/Izzy Koopa" show! How're you folks doing? Computer: Let's get going! You're gonna ask these two Izzy Koopa questions! Listen closely to those answers, 'cause at the end, you gotta pick the real one! Oh, but that's not all! Pick wrong, and there could be some di-SAS-trous results! Now, for our first question! - When's your birthday? - What's the best food? - What guy's your type? - What's the best animal? - What's the best smell? - What are you into? - What do you want most? - What's your nickname? - What do you wash first? - What's your best feature? Computer: Let's make with the asking! Drrrrrrrrumroll, please! When is your birthday? Izzy Koopa: What day did I arrive? Oh yes, May 16th! Iggy Koopa: I bloomed in June 25! Computer: Ooh, VERRRRRY interesting! Now for the next question! What's the best food? Computer: Oh! A crucial question! What is your favorite food? Izzy Koopa: Strawberries! Ooh, yummies! Iggy Koopa: Tangerines! That's my scene! Computer: Oh, indeed, indeed! Time for another question! What guy's your type? Computer: We'd all like to know this next one, am I right, fellas? Drrrrrrrumroll, please! What kind of guy's your type? Izzy Koopa: Hee hee...I love them all, see... Nope! No type for me! Iggy Koopa: Oh, how can I share when... ...the guy's right there. Computer: Well, what do you know? Next question, please! What's the best animal? Computer: What a CUTE question! What is your favorite kind of animal? Izzy Koopa: Tippi! Iggy Koopa: An adorable little demon, all sweatin' and steamin'! What's the best smell? Computer: Hmm, this one is sort of off the beaten path... What is your favorite smell? Izzy Koopa: Fresh air, I swear! Iggy Koopa: Old cheese, yes, please! What are you into? Computer: This one's about hobbies! What are you into lately? Izzy Koopa: Catalogues for crystal balls, that's where my interest falls. Iggy Koopa: I like watching rerun shows of "The Shoop-Da-Whoop-Koopalings!" Computer: Ooh, VERRRRRY interesting! Now for the next question! What do you want most? Computer: What a great QUESTION! What do you want most right now? Izzy Koopa: Crystal ball. The newest kind! Nice ones are hard to find! Iggy Koopa: I want a boyfriend, please! I'd love a guy to squeeze! Computer: Oh, indeed, indeed! Time for another question! What's your nickname? Computer: This question might stir up some childhood trauma! What was your nickname as a kid? Izzy Koopa: It is not a name to boast, but I was the "Bashful Ghost." Iggy Koopa: Not to go and make a fuss, but I was the "Green Hair." Computer: Well, what do you know? Next question, please! What do you wash first? Computer: Whoo! This question is a little risque, folks! What is the first thing you wash in the bathtub? Izzy Koopa: Not that you should care, but I wash my bangs of hair. Iggy Koopa: I start with the tile mold, then the faucets, hot and cold... Computer: Now! Time for our final question, folks! Excitement! Which will it be? What's your best feature? Computer: Now here's one for the ages! What is your best feature? Izzy Koopa: The lobes of my perfect ears. They got voted by my peers to be "Lobes of the Year." Iggy Koopa: Well, that would have to be my effervescent personality. People seem to love it, see. DONE!!! Computer: Well, folks, those were all five questions! So... Which one is the real Izzy?! Search your minds! LET'S HAVE A GUESS! Larry Koopa picks the one with flies around her. Computer: Are you suuuure about that? Think good and hard, folks! - Yes - No Computer: Well, enough suspense! Let's see if the one you picked is the real Izzy Koopa... A fateful moment, folks! I'm on pins and needles! After a few seconds... Computer: DING! RIGHT! Izzy Koopa: Hee hee hee hee hee... Well, of course, obviously! Nobody could copy me! Iggy Koopa: Stupid-heads... I'd mimicked her perfecty! You know it! ... I guess I'll congratulate you...by tearing you to little bits like stupid confetti! She turns into Luiga, in her normal form. Everyone is back in the bathroom, then she transforms into a spider. Izzy Koopa gets scared. Luiga: *quietly* U-Urr... URK! URK! Izzy Koopa runs off. Izzy Koopa: I will cheer from over here! Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! Hit 'er in the knee! ...If she has one. Does she? Luiga: Heeheeheeheeheeheehee... She's a fast one, isn't she? Oh, golly, well, whatever. I'll finish you off first! MIMIMIMIMIMIMI! They battle Luiga. After she's hit once and takes no damage, Izzy Koopa breaks her barrier and she gets damaged] Luiga: But...what? Why can you damage me?! I'm supposed to be all INVINCIBLE! Iggy Koopa's power was supposed to protect me! Izzy Koopa: Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! You can now hit her, dear! For this is no normal cheer! This cheer is magic, woo! Her magic barrier is through! Luiga: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! When did this happen?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I feel completely naked! How could you?! After a few legs have been broken off of Luiga... Izzy Koopa: Hee hee on you, dearie! Now you shall see the way a good cheer wins the day! After some more hits... Izzy Koopa: Yes! Yes! Our team's best! GOOO...TEAM! After she's been defeated, her head falls to the ground! Luiga: uuuuuurgh... B-But how could you... It's impossible... How... She explodes and turns back into her real form. Luiga: Uurr-urrk... URK! URK! Don't think you've beaten me for good, dummies... Next time you won't be so lucky... Remember that... Stupid-heads! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK! She floats up and disappears, then Izzy Koopa enters the room and walks to The Koopalings. Izzy Koopa: Fine job on that Luigi Girl, yes! The Pure Hart is safe, evil's repressed. The outside of the mansion is shown. Izzy Koopa: You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1,500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up. I must tell you something, yup. Back in the bathroom... Izzy Koopa: So, the Might Prognosticus was read by you, yes? Tippi: IT'S THE LI- Larry Koopa: You're correct, correct, it's the Might Prognosticus. Thoreau: Yep! (And extra credit for annoying Tippi!) Larry Koopa and Thoreau hi-five each other. Izzy Koopa: It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by an impure hart, staying spry... But something wasn't written there, and of it you must be aware. Izzy Koopa: There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by four of mystery... Four heroes unite, their hope burns forth Iggy Koopa to shatter the walls of Iggy Koopa. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise. Wendy Koopa: Six...heroes... Izzy Koopa: I am sure the four of you, Larry Koopa, Wendy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, and Lemmy Koopa, you too, are the first of heroes true. So, then, it falls to you, to find the other two heroes. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to you. Izzy Koopa: Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! An Impure Hart! Izzy Koopa takes out the Pure Heart and gives it to Larry Koopa. is kind of participating.]] Iggy Koopa's servant Luiga had laid a nasty trap for The Koopalings... But with the help of Izzy Koopa, faithful defender of the Pure Hart, the day was won. But who were the other two heroes mentioned by Izzy Koopa? With five Pure Harts to be found, Larry Koopa knew this adventure had only begun... Castle Blek- (Dimentio gets run over by Count Bleck's car) Luigi: ...Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Luiga? It says "I messed up bad!" ...That's the message in its entirety. Yeah... Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh... She failed to best him, even with my gift of power? The Might Prognosticus hero... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their strength grows. "'IGGEH KOOPA!" FATGUY ENTERS. FATGUY: I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' whalin' on this pack o' nambly- pamblies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little Cherbils, I will! Luigi: Oh, so, FATGUY, yeah, you think you're all set to go? So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed? FATGUY: Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot! Iggy Koopa: FattyObese, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Iggy Koopa will send... Dimentio! Come to me...Iggy Koopa Dimentio appears. Dimentio: And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic! Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh... You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Iggy Koopa. Dispatch this hero. Dimentio: Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count. Dimentio leaves. Luigi: Yeah, so, Lardmeister? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report? FATGUY: A report?! What are yeh... Oh... Yeah. A'right, I'm goin', yeh great beard-tweaker! Fatguy Leaves. Luigi: Count, let me just bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle... I still have to root out a few unconverted rogues, but I'll report back soon... She leaves. Iggy Koopa: Heroes... Trying to save these pathetic old worlds. Iggy Koopa, says Iggy Koopa! Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop me! Iggy Koopa leaves with the Ark Prognosticus. Iggy Koopa: Just as no one can ease the tempest that rages in my suffering heart... Morton Koopa's event! At Castle Blek-Dimentio: SIMENTIO!!! Morton Koopa is shown outside of one of the castle's rooms, just like where Wendy Koopa was located. Morton Koopa: Ohh... My head... He gets up and looks around. Morton Koopa: ...Hey! Where am I? He stops for a moment. Morton Koopa: Oh yeah, now I remember! I was saving Wendy Koopa, but I screwed it up, and... Voice: You awake, Green!? He turns around and sees two Goombas. Morton Koopa: Yeah... Hey there, uh, bad guys. You doing all right? Goomba #1: Yeah, we're doing OK. Good to see you made it! (Figured he was done... Dude is tougher than he looks.) Morton Koopa: So yeah...kinda awkward... Say, have you guys seen the princess and Roy? Goomba #2: Nope, not so much. You're the only one we found lying around here. Hopefully, they're both OK. (Get a load of this, moron koopa jr! Who cares about his friend?) Goomba #1: Near as we can figure, most of the other minions got captured or something. And we're probably next! (Why is this dude so calm?! We're behind enemy lines!) Goomba #2: Sooooo... Morton Koopa, old buddy! What do you think about maybe getting out of here? We're thinking maybe you open up a path for us...and we all bail. Whatcha think? Morton Koopa shakes his head! Morton Koopa: No... I... I couldn't possibly! I've gotta save the princess! Goomba #1: Man...wow. Did NOT expect that. All those stories about Great Morton's daring exploits... We'd heard you were the defender of the helpless! We have no one else! *SHOCK* Morton Koopa: The G-Great Morton, you say? A... A daring defender? ...Me? Morton Koopa: Then I've got no choice! Morton must spring into action! My fans need me! Goomba #1: Oh, you are the BEST! (Man, that was waaaaay too easy. What a sucker!) Goomba #2: We're right behind you! (But the second the going gets rough, we BAIL!) Morton Koopa: Then follow ME, brave...er...Goombas! Here we gooooo! Morton Koopa goes through the castle via some doorways on the left side. He goes down a seemingly endless hallway, until... Voice: Great Morton! Wait for us! Morton Koopa turns around and the two Goombas appear. One of them walks up to a wall, which is a dead end. Goomba #1: Uh oh... Looks like the end of the line here. He walks up to him Morton Koopa: Oh boy... Looks like you're right. Now what do we do? Goomba #2: Uh... Shouldn't we look for another way out, maybe? (This guy's useless.) If we stay put, somebody is defenitely going to spot- He gets brainwashed. Goomba #2: GAZOOOORT! Goomba #2: HAIL Iggy Koopa! He walks off to the others. Goomba #1: GARY! NO! Voice: Hmm-mm-mm... I've been looking all OVER for you. Luigi and some brainwashed troops are shown. Morton Koopa: YOU! Luigi: Yeah, you're that guy who really wasn't a team player back at the wedding... You're gonna need a little disciplinary action, I think... So let's get started, hm? She walks up to him! Goomba #1: Oh, man... Poor Gary... All right! It's time for me to Goomba-up! He walks over to Luigi. Goomba #1: Hey, Luigi! Got room for one more on your team? Morton Koopa: Whah?! Hey! Wait a second! What are you DOING? Goomba #1: What's it look like, genius? I'm getting with the winning team! SHOCK! Luigi: Yeah, good call. Love the enthusiasm, there. Go ahead and swear your, y'know, undying loyalty to the count, and you're on board. Goomba #1: Hey, count me in, lady! HERE WE GO, COUNT, HERE WE GO! LOVE THAT COUNT Iggy Koopa! Morton Koopa: You... You dirty TRAITOR! The troops walk up a bit. Luigi: OK, guys, new agenda? Hold this fool down so I can get his priorities on track... Troops: YES, MA'AM! They pick up Morton Koopa. Morton Koopa: Ack! Wh-Whoa! Hey! No! Larry Koopa, where are you? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Luigi brainwashes Morton Koopa, and the screen fades out. "You're late. Did something happen?" - Tippi "Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that." - Iggy Koopa "I was worried you wouldn't come..." - Tippi "You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid." - Iggy Koopa "I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that... Is that so wrong?" - Tippi "No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you, too. Ignatius Koopa... Do you mind if I sit next to you?" - Tippi "Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..." - Iggy Koopa Flipside Larry Koopa and the Koopalings come out of the orange door. ;Iggy Kuppa;: Oh ho, welcome back, friends! : How was your journey this time? Did you find Izzy and obtain the Impure Hart? Larry Koopa: Yep! Wendy Koopa: Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. Tippi: Izzy said that we would need the power of four heroes to save the world... Yes, Izzy said that... ;Iggy Kuppa;: Oh ho, is that so? There is more than one hero? Well, if The Koopalings are five such heroes, then you still need two more... The entire area shakes. Tippi: Look... Over there... The Void expands. ;Iggy Kuppa;: The Void has grown... ;Iggy Kuppa;: Hmmm... I fear that our time grows short, dear friends... I will return to the Might Prognosticus. You young ones seek the next Hart Pillar. He walks off, then remembers something. ;Iggy Kuppa;: But first... Allow me to tell you of something that mystical book has already divulged to me. ;Iggy Kuppa;: One person will determine whether the Might or Ark Prognosticus predicts truly... Both books refer to him as the "brunette", but I know not what this means... I must return to my study to solve this conundrum. ;Iggy Kuppa; walks off. The Koopalings Google search around Flipside for the next Hart Pillar, and they eventually find it with the help of the Pixl friend, Slim. It makes a yellow door appear when the Pure Hart is placed inside of it, then Mario and friends head to the tower and enter the newly revealed door. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Larrie Koopa's pure heart